


冬铁 性癖片段合集

by LeviSaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSaya/pseuds/LeviSaya





	冬铁 性癖片段合集

【Daddy kink】  
Bucky掐着Tony的膝弯推到肩上，俯下身来狠狠地操他。他的腰背都被弯折起来，承受着打桩似的重击，酸软地僵硬着。他死命地咬着牙想把着呻吟咽下去，却受不住那一次次不容抗拒的撞击，细细密密地从唇齿间漏了出去。  
密而长的蜜糖色睫毛上早已挂上了泪珠，聚成一簇簇的样子。Bucky吻开他被快感逼得泪汪的眼睛，视线里被泪水模糊得几乎看不清，但还是看得出Bucky那带着点委屈的眼神。  
真不知道这混蛋挂着这一副仿佛没得到奖励曲奇的puppy face做什么，明明被操的人是他好吗……  
Bucky的鼻尖抵着他的，吐息融合着他的呻吟，他听到那个性感得过分的声音说，“Daddy……”

【口爆+颜射】  
那根滚烫粗壮的阴茎重重的压在Tony的舌头上，把他湿润的嘴唇撑开，在里头塞得满满的。他吐着舌头垫在下排齿和阴茎之间，任由Bucky撸着他的头发操他的嘴。他已经被操射过一回了，不应期的无力使得他现在腿软着跪在地上都有些不太稳当。  
嘴里饱涨的阴茎离射精还差一点，他完全理解走到这一步无法抗拒的疯狂的渴望，布在阴茎上的青筋贴着他的舌面抽跳着，在几下近乎失控的操动后退出去了一半，龟头压在他的舌面上抽搐着射出了第一股。  
Tony卷起舌尖，勾抵在龟头与海绵体连接处的薄筋舔弄，也勾出Bucky的深喘和抚在他头上的金属指节一瞬的收紧。马眼里爆出的白浆将他卷起舌头而凹陷下去的小坑填满，甚至溢出口腔，从嘴角滑落。  
他掐着Bucky射完第一股的尾巴，把对方的阴茎从嘴里拔出来，顺手撸了两下。第二和第三股白透粘稠的精液就直接射上了他的脸，甚至糊住了他略微翘起的额发和密长的睫毛。Tony闭着一只被精液糊住的眼睛，用侧脸去蹭那根还没软下来的滚烫的阴茎，另一只蜜糖棕的眸子忽闪忽闪地向上看过去，他甚至还吐着舌头，刚才射进去的精液就从他的舌尖滴落了下去。  
Bucky拒绝不了这个，没人拒绝得了。于是他跪下来，给了Tony想要的，一个带着甜腥精液味儿的吻。

【强制play】  
Tony被Bucky抓着后脑勺上的头发摁在冰凉坚硬的地板上。这是他们之间约定好的小游戏，前任的花花公子和现役花花公子之间一拍即合的美妙化学反应。Bucky掐着他的胯骨往上抬，把他那人见人爱的圆润饱满的小屁股摁在自己的大阴茎上，再让他的脸颊贴在冰凉的地板上。  
超级士兵知道他自己的分寸，Tony感到了疼痛，带着不容拒绝的意味。他也不需要去拒绝，因为他知道Bucky不会真的伤到他。  
当然，也因为这只是一个随时可以叫停的小游戏。  
Tony的膝盖在地上磨得通红，压低上身高翘着臀部的姿势也十分消耗体力，更何况他已经被操得腿软得不行，几乎跪都跪不住了。他垂在腿间的勃起淅淅沥沥地往下滴着前液，他很想去握住它，舒舒服服地撸出来一发，但他已经是拼了最后的力气保持着平衡不让自己摔离了屁股里的这根阴茎，他抽不开手去。  
大概是Bucky不满于他的分神，抓着Tony头发的金属臂一个拽拉，将他的侧脸完全暴露在自己的视线下，也扯出一声近乎咬牙切齿的呻吟。  
那双眸子因为染上了情欲而被熏得眼角发红，佯装不屑地斜目看着他，轻蔑地话语被从肺部操出来的喘息搅乱，惹得Bucky真的有了这样的念头，  
“那你操死我吧。”


End file.
